The Right Ties
by twistedNEK0
Summary: Surprise! Sakura's baby is on her way, but with Naruto and Sasuke freaking out, promises a hectic day. LeexSaku. NaruSasuSakufriendship.


Long time no see! Didja miss me?

...No?

Well thassokay. You still get a fic from me anyway. :D

888888888

_Sakura woke with a start, _

_sweating as her eyes opened wide._

"OHMIGOD! NOT NOW!" She loudly cried.

_She held her round belly, and clenched her swollen toes._

"The baby is really coming this time you guys! NO JOKE!"

_Her two best friends burst through the door, promptly freaking out._

"But why in the morning? **AT FOUR?" **

"**SHUT UP DOBE!** Help get her to the door!"

_Naruto complied ; quite rapidly indeed, as he helped Sakura bend her swollen knees. Sasuke wrapped an arm around to keep her on her feet._

_Naruto followed suit, reminding her to breath._

_They hustled down the stairs, to find Sasuke's black car._

_**(10 minutes later) **_

"Why'd you park so damn far?!"

"The walk helps me burn a few carbs!"

_Naruto knew Sasuke was quite serious, but focused on his pregnant friend, who was becoming quite delirious. _

_Still in their PJ's, they found Sasuke's Mercedes. 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds. _

"We're gettin' there **quick**, baby."

_Sasuke zoomed out of the garage, dangerously he did, barely dodging animals, street signs, and even a few kids._

_They arrived at the hospital to find it was jam packed. Naruto then said, _

"You must be kidding! This shit is wack!"

_Sasuke inwardly agreed, although he would not say, then he saw a familiar nurse and asked:_

"Where Tsunade?"

_Shizune smiled ,blinked, and then quickly frowned._

"We've got to get her to a delivery room NOW."

_Naruto and Sasuke were relieved, then panicked, as Sakura, this time, more intensely, began to breath._

"Get this baby out of me PLEASE!!"

888888888888

_Soon after Sakura was dressed and laying in a bed. Tsunade came in. _

"I need to touch the baby's head."

_Then two males took that as their exit cue, when Sakura cried desperately; _

"**I can't do this without you**!"

888888888888

They both stood at the top of Sakura's bed.

"Are you ready?"_Asked Tsunade_. "I'm about to touch the head."

_Sakura stiffened, as two fingers dipped inside. Tsunade then frowned._

"That's ten centimeters alright."

"What?! What's that mean?" _Said the curious three._

"That means no epidural." _Tsunade said grimly._

"The pulling? The splitting? I'll feel all of those?! **OH GOD**. I've heard birth was like a watermelon through the nose!!"

"OH GOD." _She said_. "This seriously can't **be**_." Then she thought of her husband._

"Just let me call Lee."

_Naruto offered his cell, and Sakura called her hubby. _

"Honey...right now, I'm having the baby."

"REALLY?! OH MY GOD! OH GOLLY GEE WOW! I ought to get to the hospital on the double! RIGHT NOW!"

Lee was excited, yet he forgets, that he's giving medical treatment to children...in **Tibet.**

"No no! Don't freak out Lee! Naruto and Sasuke are here, giving me everything I need."

_Just then Tsunade burst in, with two nurses in tow. _

"Alright people! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Lee...I gotta go..."_Sakura said tearing up._

"HEY! Don't cry Sakura! I love you! And good luck!"

_Lee hung up, and didn't freak like any other man; since he knew that his wife was in very good hands._

888888888888

_Naruto and Sasuke then began to feel fear, when Tsunade told them both; _

"Let me make myself clear: If you guys are staying, you'll need to wear the right gear."

_The two were given paper dressings, and plastic head caps._

"Put these on."_Tsunade said._ "And then hurry back."

888888888888

_Sasuke and Naruto were back in a flash, then Sakura said: _

"Leave again, and I'll kick your ass."

_Sakura began to breath, quite rapidly in fact-she was desperately praying for an epidural in her back._

_Her two best friends, at the head of her bed, started to freak out more when Tsunade said:_

"**PUSH!!!"**

_And push Sakura did-her hardest in fact. Though, she could've sworn she heard the hand she was holding __**CRACK.**_

"I think my finger is broken..."

"NARUTO, THIS ISNT THE TIME TO BE JOKIN!"

_Naruto winced, and Sakura screamed. Then curious Sasuke decided to take a look at Sakura's legs- in between. He promptly fainted. What a drama queen._

"The baby's crowning Sakura! One more push and it'll all be over!"

_Sakura pushed her hardest ,screaming all the while, the stopped abruptly, when she heard her newborn child. _

_The baby was cleaned, and the cord was cut, then given to Sakura. _

"No bush-brows! What luck!"

_The baby was wrapped up, all cozy and cuddly, then Sasuke came to. His vision was fuzzy._

"Sasuke...I thought you'd left for some much needed bubbly."

"Oh no Sakura...He was just on the floor-layed out. With a case of bitch fever...a rather serious bout."

_Then the baby wailed, and the baby screamed. Sakura then grimaced._

"Guess it's time to breastfeed."

_She requested a blanket to cover her chest, then gave her new baby, a milk swollen breast. _

_The new mother winced, and quietly screamed._

"Oh my God this hurts! I can't wait to wean!"

888888888888

_Naruto made sure to send pictures to Lee, with his cell phone of course, of his newborn baby._

_Sakura's best friends, both sat on the bed, to watch the new baby, as she was being fed._

_Sakura looked at a blonde, then black head. Happily, she wept, bowing her head._

"Lee isn't here, and that makes me sad, but you two are with me...and for that, I'm so glad...I'm so grateful, for all the things that you do...I don't say it enough, but, I love you two."

_Sakura looked up, eyes a bit of a blur, to two other sets , just as blurry as hers. _

"We love you too, just to let you know...cuz we sure wouldn't be doing this with Ten-Ten or Ino!"

_Sasuke just nodded, face turning red, as he tried to make sure his man-tears remained unshed._

_Thwarted were his plans to stay aloof, as his tears spilled out._

"It's okay ya big poof!"

Sasuke to Naruto a slap. From Naruto a fist. Sakura just sighed.

"Could anything be more right than this?"

"_**No...I think not**__." Her conscious did insist._

_To see two grown men cry?_

_Well, there aren't many chances-but right here and now are under the best of circumstances._


End file.
